


Colour Me Surprised

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oblivious Sam, Sam and Cas are roommates, mildy nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: The day Sam Winchester walks in on his brother and his roommate is a day he’ll never forget.





	Colour Me Surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Friends with Benefits, Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236989) by [deanwinchcester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester). 



> my friend is making me detox my life for whatever reason. in the process of doing so, i found this Very Old notebook that i'd lost and i found this fic. it's kinda similar to '[just jriends with benefits, right?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10236989)' because the basic idea was the same but then i lost the copy of this so. 
> 
> as always this has not been beta read so if you catch any mistakes feel free to let me know. 
> 
> (also, i know college dorms don't have en suite bathrooms but for the sake of this let's pretend they do.)

The day Sam Winchester walks in on his brother and his roommate is a day he’ll never forget.

Sam’s giddy with excitement as he barges into his and Cas’ dorm just as their bathroom door opens.

‘Oh,’ Cas startles. ‘You’re back early.’

‘Yeah,’ Sam says, grinning. ‘I finally asked Jess out and she said yes!’

‘Sam, that’s gre-’ Cas starts, only to be cut off by someone from inside the bathroom.

‘Sammy!’ Dean steps out from behind Cas, one hand towelling his hair dry and the other holding a second towel around his waist. ‘You said you’d call me _as soon_ as she said yes.’

Sam is so shocked he can’t move a single muscle until he eventually bolts from the room before Dean’s towel can slide off.

The second time Sam walks in on them, he isn’t as lucky. Dean is laid out on Cas’ bed, completely naked, _with his dick down Castiel’s throat._

Sam is out of there like a shot.

The third time, thankfully, can be rated PG. Kinda. At least nobody’s naked but with the way they’re rutting against each other Sam figures they’ll lose the clothes pretty soon.

To their credit, Dean and Cas don’t always drive Sam out of his room. More often than not Cas will go over to Dean’s tiny little apartment.

Sam doesn’t know what kind of fuck buddy arrangement they have going for them but he doesn’t want either of them to end up hurt.

When he had tried to ask his brother why he and Cas have so much sex (and Sam knew for a fact that they did), Dean had only shrugged and said, ‘Cas likes sex.’ Smirking, he’d added, ‘I’m not complaining; I really like sex too. Especially with Cas.’

Sam had immediately dropped the subject, never to bring it up again.

Needless to say, Sam is _very_ shocked when Dean asks Cas to come home with them for winter break. He’s even more surprised when Cas agrees, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a heart attack when Dean lets Cas drive the Impala.

Sam had been texting Jess for most of the drive but when she eventually succumbs to sleep he turns his attention to Dean and Cas. Sam’s thoughts screech to a halt as he watches Dean watch Cas with a look unadulterated _love_ in his eyes. Shit. Was his brother developing feelings for his fuck buddy?

By the time they reach Lawrence Dean is once again behind the wheel. Before he can even put the car fully in park, John and Mary are out the front door, ready to greet the three boys.

Sam, as tired as he is, gives his mom a kiss on the cheek, hugs his dad, and heads straight to bed.

 

 

‘and then she said-’ Dean cuts himself off when Cas comes down the stairs.

Pushing himself off the counter, Dean turns on the coffee machine as Cas wishes everyone a good morning.

Then Cas walks straight into Dean’s arms, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean, who runs his hand through Cas’ birds nest hair. Dean, who kisses Cas’ temple. Dean, who presses his own coffee mug into Cas’ hands. Dean, who has _never_ shared his coffee before.

Dean, who continues his story like nothing out of the ordinary has just happened.

 

 

Over the next few days, Sam becomes increasingly confused as various events unfold around him.

Sam and Dean take Cas to their favourite diner and Cas steals fries off of Dean’s plate. Dean doesn’t utter a single word of complaint. Dean and Cas share a bed at home. Sam walks into the den one day to find the two of them cuddled on the couch looking through old photo albums.

Then one day, when John has already left for work and the Winchesters eat their toast, it hits Sam like a freight car.

Cas comes down later than everyone else, as per usual, and after the customary ‘good morning’, he goes over to Dean.

As Cas and Mary talk, Sam observes his brother. His brother, whose face had brightened when he’d spotted Cas. His brother, who presses a kiss to the top of Cas’ head. His brother, who has his arms wrapped around Cas’ shoulders. His brother, Sam realises, who _doesn’t_ have a fuck buddy.

The day he realises Dean and Castiel are in love is a day Sam will never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find other stuff i've written on [tumblr](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/). kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
